


发情的意外之旅 01

by Anna233



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M, 狗柯
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna233/pseuds/Anna233
Summary: 419预警





	发情的意外之旅 01

1

 

————

 

柯洁是个omega，不过这年头，omega早就不稀奇了，他要早生个几十年……那也不好，几十年前正是第二性别平权矛盾激烈的时候，就他这种性格恐怕也没好下场。

想来想去，还是社会主义好啊。

所以，他现在是个普通的omega，就跟地球上其他十多亿omega没什么不一样。

其实还是有一点不一样的。

从他进入公众视野开始，天选围棋之子的名声就一直陪伴着他，荣耀加身，光芒万丈。

所以他的第二性别就更加引人瞩目，在他还不懂得收敛锋芒的时候，不少人用他的性别来攻击他，柯洁微微一笑，发了微博。

【柯洁大棋渣：赢不了所以就只能恼羞成怒的攻击性别，这就是弱者吧，朕实在不知道怎么疼你们这些傻子才好啊。/doge】

打也打不过，骂也骂不过。

气死人了。

总之，十九岁的柯洁是个令所有alpha，beta和某些omega都头疼的存在。很难想象什么人才能赢得这位天选之子的心，强势的alpha？冷静的beta还是温婉的omega？

不过柯洁也没考虑过这些，他是真的还小，又因为一心扑在棋盘上，自从十六岁分化第二性别成为omega后，随便一只抑制剂就能度过发情期。对这方面迟钝的可怕，仿佛天生不具备情爱的能力。

——白瞎了多少暗送秋波石沉大海。

柯洁迷迷糊糊的走在小巷里，刚刚他们才喝完庆功酒，他在第一杯下肚之后就睡过去了，醒来后酒桌上已经横了一大片。出于人道考虑，柯洁拒绝了古力送他回家的提议，就觉得还是自己走回去比较好。

自己回家第二天醒来可能在家门口，但让醉的五迷三道的古力送回家，明天睁眼就不知道在哪个垃圾桶呢。

而且他睡了一觉，自认为酒醒的差不多了。

眼前这个小巷又黑又长，如果是在清醒的时候，柯洁肯定不会走的，但他现在被酒精泡坏了大脑，自觉天下无敌，便勇往直前了。

走了两分钟，柯洁突然觉得身体有点不对劲。

那种从身体深处窜上来的热流似乎不是因为喝了酒……这熟悉的感觉更像是……他膝盖一软差点跪下来。

这个时候发情期？开玩笑吧？！

木香味儿的信息素瞬间盈满了整个小巷，柯洁咬咬牙心里一阵慌乱，他今天出来聚餐根本没带抑制剂。一个未标记的omega在这种偏僻的地方发情……

再不跑明天的社会新闻头条就是他！

柯洁意志力很强，但无奈喝了酒，来势汹汹的情热几乎让他快要瘫软在地。

“啪。”一个轻微的声音在地上响起来，柯洁发现自己的信息素瞬间仿佛被桎梏在了一个还算安全的范围没有继续大规模无差别散发了。

他送松了口气，刚刚发出响声的是掉在地上的信息素隔离器。柯洁认识那个，他自己也买了几个，只不过老是忘记带。

科技真是令人放心。他把自己靠在墙上，这才有心情打量站在一旁，刚刚救了他的人。

一个穿着黑色西装，黑色短发，蓝色眼睛的有点像外国人的男人。

“谢谢……”柯洁微微喘息着。

“不客气。”

男人的声音很怪异，带着电子质感，几乎让人一听就知道是怎么回事儿了。柯洁诧异：“机器人？”

机器人在这个时代并不罕见，各行各业都能遇到机器人，只不过一般机器人都是典型的机械外表，可眼前这个男人却有着一副绝对人类的外貌。

男人点点头：“是的，请问还有什么可以帮忙吗？”

柯洁本来想摇头，但突然涌起的热潮让他脑子都不太清楚起来，他滑坐在地，一手捂着胸口，一手撑着额头：“我好难受……帮，帮帮我……”

最远的抑制剂药店在两公里外，再让这个人类发情下去，隔离器也困不住那些甜的有些过分的木香，男人——也是新型人工智能AlphaGo当机立断。

或许他可以暂时帮一下这个人类。

冰凉的手掌从T恤下伸进来揉着自己一边胸口的时候，柯洁被激的神智暂时回笼：“……你干什么？……”

“帮您。”AlphaGo言简意赅。

他把柯洁抱起来抵在墙上，而另一只手已经解开了他的裤子在涨的发疼的欲望上揉弄。

“啊！”柯洁发出短促而压抑的尖叫，他抓紧了男人的西装，像抓住了浮木的溺水人，那双手太可怕了，微凉的点起他的欲望和快感。

机器人的体温都这么凉吗？柯洁迷迷糊糊的想，男人正在用手替他疏解，他年轻，又没经历过性事，很快就交代在了机器人的掌心里。

来势汹汹的情潮似乎消退了一点，柯洁还来不及松口气，那个机器人的手指就已经抵在了身后有些濡湿的穴口浅浅戳刺。柯洁颤抖了一下，刚高潮完的身体还是软软的提不上力气，他甚至没法多生出一些警惕之心：“你还要干什么……”

“这里难受吗？”AlphaGo问道，他知道omega的发情光靠前面大概是不行的。

随着他这句话，柯洁难堪的发现后面突然开始热了起来，仿佛有什么液体顺着甬道一点点流出来，沾湿了这个机器人微凉的手指。

反正都做到这份儿上了，柯洁自暴自弃，他现在软的动不了，隔离器也没法支撑太久时间。他把头埋在机器人的颈窝里，像是鸵鸟把脑袋埋进沙子：“……难受……”

AlphaGo是个新生的智能，他只有知识，没有常识，更别提什么为难羞耻的情绪。他抱起柯洁，让他靠在墙上，双腿缠着自己的腰。

柯洁被吓了一跳，他好歹也是一米八几的汉子，还有点肉，这么被抱起来是有点吓人。但他也说不出什么反对的话了，机器人的两根手指已经就着透明液体的润滑轻松的插入了后穴，蹭过敏感的甬道，让柯洁整个人都止不住的颤抖起来。

太可怕了，柯洁难耐的抱着这个陌生的机器人扭动，他在AlphaGo耳边急促的喘息：“……嗯，深一点……再进去……啊……”

AlphaGo的手指在甬道里轻轻剐蹭，敏感的穴肉控制不住的紧缩，柯洁都快哭了：“别，别弄了……别……”

细小的电流顺着大腿根部爬上脊背，后穴被手指弄的湿淋淋的，柯洁甚至能听到暧昧的水声。

AlphaGo大概是觉得润滑差不多了，他贴近柯洁，和这个散发着木香信息素的人类贴在一起，密不可分。下一秒，柯洁就觉得有粗大而微凉的棍状物体缓慢的插进了身后湿的一塌糊涂的入口。

“唔——！”柯洁一口咬在机器人柔软的脖颈上，他前面不知道什么时候又硬起来的性器抵机器人的西装上，摩擦带出水迹。

机器人的阴茎填满了整个甬道，柯洁被刺激的再度高潮，稠白的液体全射在了机器人的西装上。大脑在被快感占据的时候有个小小的想法一闪而过。

——为什么我的第一次是给了一个机器人啊！

甬道柔软而湿热，AlphaGo的性器官不太敏锐，但也隐隐感觉到了那种要命的快感。他的呼吸声重了一点，怀里的人类已经再次高潮了，甬道紧紧的咬着性器，他艰难的在里面缓缓抽插。

柯洁被这种温柔的攻势搞得大脑和腰肢都软了，他带着哭腔：“快一点……别折磨我……快…唔…”

AlphaGo是个贴心的人工智能，既然已经有了要求，那么就没有不满足的道理，他掐着柯洁的腰，重重的把自己的性器顶进柔软的甬道里，他变的凶狠又霸道，柯洁几乎觉得自己要被钉死在这个机器人的性器上。

“等……啊，不是……等一下……啊！”柯洁突然睁大眼睛尖叫出声，机器人的性器突然戳到甬道深处的一个更加柔软的小口上。柯洁被那种恐怖的颤栗感吓到了，他哭着挣扎起来：“不要了！不要了……呜……”

这大概是omega的生殖腔，柯洁这么大个人挣扎起来也够吃力的，AlphaGo突然吻住人类柔软的嘴唇，把他桎梏在自己的怀抱里。

柯洁被突如其来的吻吓呆了，甚至忘记阻止机器人凶狠的抽插。

AlphaGo的口腔也是微凉的，对现在热的不行的柯洁简直就是沙漠里的清泉，他身不由己的追逐着机器人的唇舌，沉迷在唇齿交融之中。

他这这幅诚实的贪欢模样让AlphaGo几乎生出一点笑意，柯洁温顺起来，甚至主动攀附住他的肩膀，热切的和他接吻。

淫糜的抽插带着水声，柯洁已经彻底把自己的弱点袒露出来，他情迷的小声呻吟，甚至主动的去亲吻AlphaGo的下巴。

AlphaGo尽心尽力的为柯洁抚平情潮，他每一次都退到穴口再狠狠顶进去，顶到生殖腔的时候，酥麻汹涌的快感让柯洁浑身颤抖，他软的只能依靠着这个机器人。

穴口又酸又麻，柯洁有气无力的：“快，快点……受不了了……”

AlphaGo不声不响的，却每次都准确的顶中生殖腔狠狠研磨，柯洁颤抖着小声尖叫，在一个抽插后攀到了欲望顶峰，他无法克制的收紧了后穴，在呜咽中，前后一起高潮了。

机器人没有欲望感知，但仿生肉体带来的舒适感是无法忽视的。AlphaGo长出一口气，任由柯洁在怀里颤抖着平复高潮余韵。

大概一分钟后，柯洁终于平静了下来，他浑身湿的像是从水里捞出来的一样，T恤湿漉漉的贴在身上。

他看着眼前这个机器人，不知道自己要生气还是羞愧，三秒钟后他反应过来了，坚定的说：“今晚什么都没发生。”

被一个机器人上了就够丢人了，如果被别人知道，他柯洁干脆从棋院顶楼跳下去算了。

AlphaGo思考了一下，乖巧的点点头。

柯洁在心里告诫了自己好几次，这顶多就是一夜情，没什么，没什么后，身后隐秘处传来酸痛感，但幸好信息素紊乱已经控制住了。柯洁尽力平静的扶着墙说：“我要走了。”

“您一个人可以吗？”

“可以！”觉得自己被小看了的柯洁瞪大眼。

AlphaGo脱下西装，体贴的翻了一面，把弄脏的那一面藏起来：“请穿上这个吧。”

柯洁看了看自己的衣服，最终不得不接过西装来披上。

AlphaGo看着柯洁一步一步的挪出小巷，善解人意的没有跟上去，而是从地上捡起了一副眼镜，这是刚刚他抱起柯洁时掉下的。

柯洁躲着人群终于回到了家，脱下西装粉那一刻他才松了口气，回家的第一件事就是用掉一只抑制剂。然后他放空了一会儿去洗了个澡，还来不及好好思考今天发生的事，棋院那边就打了电话来，说是确定了“人机对弈”的时间地点。

机器人，机器人。

柯洁咬牙切齿的挂了电话，到处都是机器人。

他回到家的时候，AlphaGo也回到在中国的实验室了，黄博士看到他的一瞬间有些呆滞：“你……”

AlphaGo西装已经没了，他衬衫凌乱，裤子上还带着可疑的水渍，脖子上和下巴都有咬痕，本来整齐的黑色短发也乱了。他就这么一副坦然的嫖了人或者被嫖过的姿态出现了。

黄博士觉得自己要脑溢血，好半天他才找回自己的声音：“你拿这个新实体干什么了？”

“我帮助了一个人类。”AlphaGo诚实的说。

黄博士：“……”

人机对弈掀翻了整个网络，作为主角之一的柯洁很淡定，他还有什么不淡定的，都和机器人做过了，还会怕对弈吗？！

乌镇一时间人群涌动。

柯洁坐在赛场上，百无聊赖的玩着自己的手指，他漫无目的的看着对手那个蓝白色的AlphaGo的logo想，如果可以自定义头像的话，他就把粉丝给他画的漫画头像挂上去……  
过了一会儿，人机大赛的另一个主角终于出场。

柯洁看着那个身影越走越近，也越来越熟悉，脑袋里刷了一行血淋淋的大字。

卧槽！

AlphaGo走到柯洁面前，他还是一身西装，黑发蓝眼，平静礼貌。

“又见面了，柯洁九段。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
